Dirty Little Secret
by SdaisyS
Summary: We all know Christian's dirty secret, but what if Anastasia had a dirty little secret of her own? Anastasia is a submissive in the BDSM lifestyle. She is 'forced' to end her contract with her Sir because she is graduating college and moving to Seattle. What happens when Anastasia steps in to interview Christian Grey for her roommate and meets her former Sir face-to-face? ONE-SHOT
**Apov**

 _ **I've had a stressful day, are you available? -M**_

I bite my lip as I read the message my master has sent me on my burner phone, a blackberry that Master himself gave me.

I have a secret, a dirty little secret that no one knows, I am a secret submissive in the BDSM lifestyle. I wont get into the details of how this came about, but I will say I have been involved in this lifestyle for a couple years now. I only like to be dominated and controlled during a scene so I have never had a full time Dom, however, I'm not a whore so my Doms are few and far between.

With that being said, I have had the same Dom for about a month now.

Our relationship began when I went to this exclusive club.

Most clubs require you to be 21 or older, and I'm finally old enough to go, but they are all underground so they're hard to find.

With as much energy as it takes to study for a final you know nothing about, I finally found a club that is just outside of Portland's city limits, about half an hour away from my apartment. They charge a hefty membership fee, that I could in no way afford, but they hold a rare free open night once a year that was coming up. All I had to do to enter was sign their NDA, otherwise it's by invite only.

My plan was to check the club out and find out if there were anymore around my area that weren't so exclusive or expensive to join.

I wore a tight see-through lace jumper with a plunging neckline, so it showed off my cleavage and the swell of my breasts. The lace was thicker near my nipples and sex, so it was modest, but I also wore pasties since I couldn't wear a bra, and the shorts stopped just at my ass, so of course I wore a matching thong. It was sleeveless but it came with separate lace sleeves so I added them. I paired the outfit with knee high stiletto boots. I didn't really know what to do with my hair, so I put it up in a bun to show off my neck, and so I could see my surrounds without a veil of mahogany locks in the way of my peripheral vision.

Since I am a submissive, I had my head bowed most of my time there. Not that I would see much anyway, a requirement for this club is a mask, and I'm unsure who these powerful people are anyway. It's not my thing, to know these powerful members, I'm more into books and literature.

This first night I was just there to observe, that means a Dom couldn't approach me for a scene, so I was a little surprised when a woman approached me, not to mention, I'm not gay. To each their own and all that, but that's not my style.

She explained she was getting girls ready for another Dom and he required a very specific taste, a requirement that I met precisely. She went on to explain how this Dom was in town for a meeting, meaning it would be a one night fuck. Apparently, one of her girls unexpectedly backed out at the last minute and so she desperately needed a replacement.

Even though it's against the rules of these clubs, to approach observers, I almost agreed, that is until she started to explain everything further.

She said that if he chose me, it could lead to more, which was very appealing. The relationship would be monogamous, I would be his on the weekends and have free rein during the week, but I'd still be under his control, therefore my actions would be held accountable when we weren't together. That's pretty standard, however, it's not what I wanted so I declined.

She then started going on and on about how he's a very respected and sought-after Dom, a very rich and power, influential man, and that he would buy me this and that, whatever my heart desired. I'm not interested in material items or being a whore, so that didn't work in her favor like she hoped it would.

Besides, he's probably some old man looking to be a sugar daddy or something, and I'm not interested in that. I mean, the way she was praising him, you would think his dick danced, so he must not be very good or attractive if he needed someone to find his submissives for him.

I'm not really sure why this lady approached me, seeing as I wasn't there to scene that night, seems she was a rule breaker.

Regardless of this, I was on a mission.

I was sitting at the bar, enjoying a cocktail, as I asked the bartender if there were any other clubs around the area, and before the bartender could say anything, that's when I felt this, electricity is the only way to explain it, I felt this tingling sensation run up my spine.

My body came alive when a man sat next to me, and being a submissive, even though I was just observing that night, I didn't look up when he did so, however, I did notice the black band around his wrist and the expensive looking grey suit he was wearing.

The bartender stopped from completing my task to tend to the Dom.

I'm just a bottom, and dominants are _always_ put on top, especially powerful dominants.

After the Dom ordered his drink, and the bartender was out of earshot, he leaned in close and told me not to bite my lip while I was wearing a white band.

I still shiver when I recall our first interaction.

 _"Don't bite your lip." He demanded gently, his deep voice was very masculine, and his scent was simply irresistible._

 _It's such a tick with me, I never realize I'm doing it._

 _Even though he wasn't my Dom, I obeyed him immediately, though I did question why I shouldn't._

 _"Because I'd like to bite that lip," Was his response. "and seeing you bite it is teasing me."_

 _"Why don't you, sir?" I bravely challenged him, not at all a submissive in that moment, though I kept my head down._

 _He chuckled quietly, and boy does he have a sexy laugh._

 _"As long as you are wearing that white band," His perfectly manicured finger played with my bracelet, and as he casually brushed against my wrist, it sent chills up my arms and heat waves straight to my sex. "I'm not able to."_

 _"Damn." I playfully stuck out my bottom lip so I was pouting. Okay, I may have been teasing a bit more than I would, but I've never felt like this before, with anyone. My body was reacting to him without my consent, just this simple touch was setting me on fire. It was only his finger, I was already panting for goodness sake, and I wanted more._

 _With my head still down, I could see a bulge in his pants and it pleased me that I was affecting him just as much as he was me. And I know he was looking at my breasts because I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke._

 _"There is a simple solution to this problem, ya know." I tried desperately not to shiver when he whispered in my ear._

 _"And what's that, sir?"_

 _"Why don't you go trade that white band in for a pink one?" He suggested. "Problem solved."_

 _I giggled, but I couldn't help it, he was very playful and very flirtatious._

You see, the bands specify what you are in the lifestyle. I was wearing white, which meant I was just observing. I know some clubs use yellow as an observer color, but this club's was white. He was wearing black, which meant he was a dominant, and dominants do not need to specify whether they are looking or taken. There are only two other colors left; pink, as he suggested I should get, which means you are a submissive looking for a dominant, and red, which means you are a taken submissive.

The bartender returned with the man's drink, along with a short list of other clubs in the area on a small laminated card for me.

That's when the man sitting next to me suggested I meet him at this club the next night and he would pay for my membership to be his submissive while under the club's contract of the month. I agreed. The next night, I wore a red band and met him for our first scene, after going over our hard limits and proving we're both clean, of course.

We only met on weekends, with the occasional weekday if I was available, like he's asking now.

My membership ends next week, and with that, the man gave me his personal contract. He told me he wants me as his, and that he has a playroom located inside his apartment where we would meet during the weekends we are together, instead of coming to the club.

I still don't know his name, yes, he gave me a name, but I know it to be false, so I only know him as Master or Sir. I mean, I've never even seen his face this whole month. Submissives are not allowed to look at their Dominants unless they have expressed permission to do so, and he's never granted me the honor.

He said he would tell me his real name if and when I signed his contract, as he has his own NDA I would need to sign as well, but the contract is basically a TPE with us only doing scenes on the weekends. That's not what I want, a TPE relationship, and he wouldn't negotiate that aspect of his contract. Everything else was negotiable, but I don't want to be controlled outside of a scene so I haven't signed.

We only have less than a week left of my membership, and I doubt he will want to continue it if he has his own playroom in his apartment. I'm not sure why he's even paying for our memberships if we could just go to his apartment, he must enjoy spending money, but he said we'd only go to his apartment if we have our own contract.

Just like the membership, I'm not entirely sure why he's so hell-bent on having me as his submissive when there are others who would, without a doubt, jump at the chance.

It's not our usual scheduled time, but I want him, I always want him, so I reply accordingly and very submissively to please him.

 **I'm always available for you, sir. -S**

 _ **Meet me at the club in an hour. -M**_

 **Yes, sir. -S**

I quickly shower and get ready to leave, being sure I braid my hair how Master likes.

I choose a black dress that hugs my curves and ends mid-thigh. It's long sleeved and covers everything, however, I can't wear any undergarments with it because of the small holes in the front and back that start at the neck, ending at the bottom hem, forming an hour glass shape. It leaves little to the imagination as to what is under my dress.

After grabbing a pair of stilettos and shoving them into my bag, I put on sweats to cover my dress, adding a pair of sneakers to complete my look.

Once I'm ready, I head out to the main room of the apartment, give my roommate, Kate, the excuse that I'm going to the gym to workout for a few hours. I usually use the gym as my main excuse so it's explained why I look the way I do when I return.

Kate, as well as everyone else, doesn't suspect my secret. They all see me as a good girl, girl next door type, and Kate says I'm 'missing the boyfriend gene'. I'm not, and it's not that I don't want a boyfriend, I do, but boyfriends are sappy at first, all hearts and flowers, and then, for some unknown reason, they stop being romantic. I've seen it happen all too many times before, at least with a Dom I know what I'm getting.

After I give my excuses, I walk out to my red Audi that my master purchased for me.

I told everyone I won the car in one of those drawing things at the local mall, and they believed me, but the truth is, Master walks me to my car after our time together so he can ensure my safety, and after our first night he saw what I drove. Needless to say, he wasn't please with my 'death trap' as he called Wanda, my blue VW Beetle, and purchased the red Audi, having it delivered first thing the next morning to my apartment with a note saying it was from him.

I chew my lip when I remember my punishment for not wanting the car, and trying to return it to him when we met at the club the next night, only for him to tell me I was his submissive for the month, and if he wanted to buy me a car, he would, and he would fuck me on the car if he wanted to, just to prove his point.

Obviously I accepted the car, and I sold Wanda to show him how much I appreciated him gifting me the Audi. He said it was mine even after we ended so there was no use keeping my old car, and to be honest, I love my little red Audi.

I keep my head down at all times, and though I don't see much of anything, I do know he wears a suit if we meet during the week, just like when we first met, so he must be a businessman, but he must be very rich if he can buy temporary submissives cars on a whim, not just any car, brand new expensive cars.

There have been other items he's bought me throughout our term, but I've learned my lesson to question anything, and I accept everything he gifts me as graciously as possible.

After unlocking my car, I get behind the wheel and drive in the direction of the club, though taking my time.

Master is very punctual and requires my attendance to be prompt, but I haven't had a good spanking in awhile and I crave his dominance right now. He's been overly attentive last weekend, trying to get me to sign, so I'm hoping a punishment will be in order for my tardiness. Combined with his stressful day, this is undoubtedly going to be a good long fuck.

 **~..~..~**

I arrived at the club five minutes late, however, I waited in my car an additional five minutes before I went inside, and now I've been waiting at the bar for another five minutes, meaning it's fifteen minutes later than he requested.

Master sometimes drives an Audi Spyder, but today Master's Audi SUV is parked a few spaces next to me, so I know he's here, but he hasn't made his presence known.

My head is down as I reach up and subconsciously fix my lace mask, then I adjust my red band.

 _I wonder what is keeping Master?_

My phone buzzes so I immediately pick it up from the bar and see that Master has messaged me.

 _ **You're late. -M**_

 **I'm sorry, sir. -S**

 _ **You will be. -M**_

Without realizing that I am, I have my thighs pressed together.

 **I'm here now, sir. -S**

 _ **I'm well aware. You look beautiful, by the way. -M**_

I flush knowing he can see me, but I don't dare look up.

 **Thank you, sir. -S**

 _ **I reserved room two. Go there now. -M**_

 **Yes, sir. -S**

I quickly put my phone inside my clutch while I stand and head towards the room he reserved for us.

Once inside the room, I place my clutch on the table near the door, slide off my stilettos, take off my dress, then I kneel in position as I wait.

I have no way of knowing, but I have a feeling he waited exactly fifteen minutes before he finally made his presence known.

I strain to listen, hearing him lock the door behind him, then open the packages containing the toys he plans to use on me.

Everything here is new, sterile and fully sanitized, so it's safe. Regardless of what people assume of this lifestyle, BDSM is completely safe, absolutely sane, and without a doubt consensual.

"Stand." My master instructs me.

I immediately obey him, keeping my head bowed submissively, and stand before him completely naked as I await for his next command.

He's standing directly in front of me. I may not be able to see much, but I can see his bare feet, the distressed jeans he wears during our scenes, and his sexy _V_ along with his happy trail leading to the promise of something desirable and very pleasurable.

"Where are your panties, Stasia?" He demands.

I know he loves ripping them from my body, and I enjoy it as well, but my dress wouldn't allow them, and I desperately want to be punished tonight, so I figured if my tardiness wouldn't work, surely foregoing my required attire for our scenes would.

"I must have forgot them, sir." I obediently reply my little white lie.

"I'm sure you did." I can hear it in his tone, he knows what I'm doing, what I want.

I try not to smile with satisfaction when he leads me towards the whipping bench, then coming up behind me so he can blindfold me. I'm always blindfolded during our scenes. I've yet to see my master, to look into his eyes, and he has yet to see mine, obviously.

"Bend over."

Again, I immediately obey his command all too willing.

I feel him lube my ass, then I feel the pressure of a butt plug being entered inside of me.

"Why are you being punished, Stasia?" He demands while he caress my ass.

"Because I was late, sir." I try to keep my tone even, not showing how turned on I really am.

 _SMACK!_

I hold back my moan when he spanks me with a riding crop, being sure to hit the butt plug and my ass just right. It's not nearly as hard as I know his heavy hand can be, but the force he uses pushes the butt plug inside me further, and it feels amazing.

"And?" He questions.

"For not wearing the correct attire during our scenes, sir."

 _SMACK!_

"Did you deliberately do this, Stasia, did you want me to punish you?"

"Yes, Master." I purr.

 _SMACK!_

"Why?" He's panting now, so I know he's just as turned on as I am. "Tell me why, Stasia, I need to know."

"Because I love when you punish me, Master," I tell him. "I love when you dominate me."

A loud animalistic groan comes from deep within him before he spanks me again.

 _SMACK!_

"You're a very naughty girl, Stasia."

"Your naughty girl, Master." I speak out of turn, correcting him.

 _SMACK!_

"Damn straight!" He growls, flicking the riding crop once again.

 _SMACK!_

Once he's satisfied with the shade of my ass, he drops the riding crop.

I hear the sound of a foil packet being opened and soon he swiftly enters me.

I am on birth control, but since he's not contractually bound to me, but I am to him, I've requested for him to use condoms. I'm not sure if he's fucking other submissives, and it's not my place to demand he not since I haven't signed his personal contract, so to stay safe, I have him use protection.

With each hard thrust, he pushes the butt plug in further, increasing my pleasure. I try desperately not to moan at the amazing feeling.

"You are not to cum, Stasia." He demands through his teeth, wrapping my braid around his fist, as he continues to pound into me. He can feel that I'm close. "This is for my pleasure, not yours, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master, I'm to please you, sir, only you."

"Only me!" He pushes deep inside of me so I can feel his dick pulsate. I long to feel his warm release being poured inside of me instead of the condoms.

I can't see anything with my blindfold on, but the sound of our panting has filled the room, and it smells of sex.

Master pulls out of me and pulls me up with him.

It's a good thing I do go to the gym because Master has a very high stamina and can go for hours.

I'm not sure where we are in the room, but he raises my arms and restrains them above my head.

I feel his hands roam my body, roughly grabbing my breasts and my ass before he leaves my side, returning with nipple clamps.

I throw my head back when Master licks, sucks, and pulls my nipples with his teeth before he applies the clamps, all while playing with my clit.

I'm quiet while Master uses the riding crop all over my body, being sure to smack my already sore behind, and my confined nipples.

It feel so amazingly good when he strikes my clit, I could cum from that alone, if he allowed me the pleasure.

This is exactly what I wanted, what I needed.

What fun is it always being a good girl when it feels so good to be bad? But in a way, I'm punishing myself since I will be leaving soon, which means leaving my master too. I guess that's the masochist in me.

Once Master is again satisfied, I hear him open another condom, then he lifts me, commanding me to wrap my legs around him.

He fucks me standing up, and I have to bite my lip hard when I feel the nipple clamps being pulled. Since both of his hands are holding me up, I suspect he has the chain that is attached to the nipple clamps inside of his mouth, and that's how he's pulling it.

I'm so close to exploding, but my master has not granted me the permission I seek, so I don't.

Master grunts and groans as he fucks me hard, then he pulls the butt plug out just as he releases his seed into the condom inside of me.

I quiver when he crashes his lips to mine, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth, but he still doesn't give me permission to cum.

Master nibbles on my bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth then sucking it, and finally, releasing it with a pop.

Master pulls his member out of me, holding me up while he unties me from the ceiling, which I'm thankful for because my legs are like Jello, and then he carries me to the bed.

I'm not sure how much more I can take, but I trust Master to know.

He lays me down, retying my hands together with rope, and then restraining me to the headboard.

Instead of doing anything more, I feel him lay next to me and remove my nipple clamps. In response, my sex contracts, but I control myself.

"Have you thought about my offer?" He asks, dropping his dominance, as he moves my bangs from my face.

"Master..." I don't want to talk about this now, and it's weird to speak with him about this while I'm tied naked to the bed and blindfolded.

"You know the reason for my reluctance." I tell him.

"I need control, Stasia, I crave it. It's who I am."

"I completely understand that, sir, I do, and I'm totally fine with you controlling me, however, I don't see why you need to control me outside of our time together if I'm only to be with you during the weekends, as your contract states."

"Don't you like being with me?" He questions.

"Of course I do, sir, it's not a matter of whether I want to be with you or not, I want to, I just don't want to be controlled outside of our time together."

"I want you, Stasia," He runs his thumb across my lip, and I can feel his erection pressing into my hip. This is exactly what I meant when I said my master can go for hours, I have no idea how he's able to get hard so quickly, but it's amazing. "I don't want this to end."

"I want you too, sir." I tell him honestly, "And neither do I."

"Then it's settled." He replies happily.

"No, sir, it's not. Just because I want you, doesn't mean I want a total power exchange with you."

He's quiet, probably seething at being told no, but I can't see anything.

"I'd rather not talk about this now, Master, I'd like to enjoy our scene please."

"Fine!" He snaps, quickly flipping me on my front, pulling my hips up, and then slams inside of me.

I gasp when I feel him, completely bare since he's not wearing a condom, but mostly because he forgot. He never forgets, never.

 _Oh my gosh! Master lost control!_

"Fuck!" He grunts, keeping himself buried deep inside me, no doubt realizing his mistake.

"It's okay, sir," I tell him.

He knows I'm on birth control, and he's insisted time and time again that he's clean, and I trust him. That, and I read his contract cover to cover every night and it states our relationship will be mutually monogamous. This very well may be our last time together and I want to feel him, all of him, as much as he will allow.

"Just fuck me."

And he does, fast and hard, finally granting me permission to cum with him.

 **~..~..~**

"I'll get you to sign sooner or later, Stasia." He tells me as he walks me to my car after our scene.

It's dark now, and I keep my head down, not only like a good submissive, but because he's worn me out and I'm exhausted.

I think this is the longest we've played together, but I can understand why, it very well may be our last night together.

It's bittersweet, and Master took extra special care of me after our scene, more so than usual.

He's changed from his jeans that he scenes in, but instead of his suit that he usually wears on a weekday, he's in a different pair of jeans, and I can see the hem of a leather jacket. I bet he looks amazing, so very much like a bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks, but I don't dare raise my head. To be honest, I kind of like the mystery of not knowing.

"You might as well agree now, save me the trouble. We only have a few days left of your membership here, and you wont agree to renew that either."

"I don't think so, sir." I try to politely deny him when we've reached my car.

The truth is, I don't doubt he could get me to sign, and honestly, the TPE isn't the only thing stopping me.

I'll be graduating soon and moving to Seattle, with Kate, which would then make this club a 2 1/2 to 3 hour drive instead of the 30 minutes it is now, therefore the reason I wont agree to extend my club membership either. If he lives around here, I would need to get a hotel room for the weekend, and there's no way I would be able to explain my absence the whole weekend, every weekend, rather than a few hours. Not that I need to explain myself, I am an adult, however, I don't want my secret known.

Many judge this lifestyle simply because it is so dark and kinky, very unknown and unconventional, and they think it's 'wrong', it's not 'normal', that it's 'abuse', and we need to be 'fixed'. So if anyone knew I enjoy rough, kinky, dominating sex, and that I get off on being punished, my good girl image would be shattered.

As much as I don't want to lose my master, I have no choice.

"We'll see." He tells me. "When are you available again?"

"I'm not sure, Master," I'm busy with finals and my graduation coming up, plus I work at Clayton's, so I'm not sure if I will be available again, but I know I will make myself be at least once more before this is forced to be over. Today is Tuesday, my membership here ends on Friday, while we usually meet on the weekends so Friday would be our usual scheduled time together, I have told him I wouldn't be available that day, but I should be able to find some time to fit him in either Wednesday or Thursday... hopefully.

"I want to see you once more before you terminate this." He repeats what I know we both want, though he sounds like he's blaming me for ending this.

"I could message you once I have a better idea of what my schedule is like, sir."

"Please do."

"Yes, sir."

"Have a good night, Stasia."

He kisses my cheek, then he opens my car door for me.

"Good night, Master." I tell him as I climb inside.

Once he closes my door, I watch his retreading back as he strolls towards his SUV full of confidence, just like I always do, though, just like always, I can't see his face because of the darkness of the parking lot and the tint of his windows. And just like always, he waits for me to pull away before he leaves.

I sigh as I remove my mask, and then start my drive back to my apartment.

* * *

 _Six Days Later-Monday_

"Ana," Kate's raspy tone calls to me from the couch that she's huddled up on. "Do you have the recorder?"

Kate is rarely sick and she's chosen today of all days to do so.

It's Monday morning and Kate has an interview scheduled with a major benefactor of the college, who is also handing out our diplomas, and it's taken her months to finally get this interview. So being the friend I am, since she's ill, I am filling in for her.

I have her list of questions but I know nothing about this man that I'm driving all the way to Seattle to interview. She didn't give me his biography, but she insists I don't need to know much about him, and that the questions will see me through.

"Yes, Kate." I tell her as I walk out of my room after I've gotten ready.

"Gees, Ana."

"What?"

"You're wearing that?"

I look down at the designer outfit I'm wearing, that Master purchased for me, paired with a pair of matching stilettos.

Master gave this outfit to me after our final scene Thursday, as a gift, when I told him about my interviews coming up. It's a dark grey pencil skirt that hugs my curves, matching jacket, with a lighter shaded grey blouse. I even have on the matching lace grey lingerie he gave me awhile back, as well as nude silk stockings. It's like I'm wearing fifty shades of grey, which is funny because the guy I'm going to interview is named Grey.

If I'm going to interview a CEO, I might as well look the part, right? I even went the extra mile and have my long hair down in soft beach waves.

"Yes, why?"

"You look... hot!"

"Thanks." I tell her, grabbing my bag and everything I need before I leave.

"Do you know where you're going?" She asks after taking a sip of the soup I made her.

"Yes, Kate," I reply sarcastically. "I do have a GPS and a 4.0 GPA."

Kate sheepishly smiles from the sofa as I walk out of our apartment and to my red Audi.

 _ **~..~..~**_

While I've certainly picked the right attire, I still think Kate would have been the better option to interview him. She's not only the journalist major, but she's blonde, which seems to play a reoccurring role with his receptionists.

"Mr. Grey will see you now, Miss Kavanagh" One of the many blondes tells me.

I've tried telling her about the situation with Kate, but she wouldn't listen and kept interrupting me. I'll just let Mr. Grey know who I am.

"He's expecting you," _Isn't it obvious he's expecting to be interviewed? I guess not_. "You don't need to knock, just go on through."

I stand from my seat and make my way to his office door.

Just as the assistant told me, I don't knock, I just open the door and walk in, but my heel catches and I end up stumbling through, falling headfirst into his office.

 _Crap!_ I'm on my hands and knees in the doorway of Mr. Grey's office.

"Miss Kavanagh,"

I gasp when I hear him, my Dom!

I quickly look up and see the young, smartly dressed, businessman coming my way to help me up, but he stops short when he sees me.

He recovers before I do, and continues towards me, finally helping me up while I stare at him in a daze, almost in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" He asks me when I'm fully upright. I can hear a slight nervousness to his tone, though he hides it well.

I think I'm in shock, I can't speak right now, so I just nod. A big no-no in our world, but he doesn't reprimand me for it.

This is my Dom, I can't believe it.

"I'm Christian Grey," He introduces himself like it's obvious who he is.

This is Christian Grey? Christian Grey is my Dom, I can't believe it.

My eyes are quickly dancing all over his face and body, taking advantage of this rare opportunity to look at him. He's attractive, very attractive. His grey suit hugs the well-defined muscles I know are hiding underneath, his dark copper hair is unruly but it suits him, and his eyes, intense and bright grey, regarding me with just as much curiosity as I am him.

It takes a moment for me to find my voice.

"Um," I mutter, clearing my throat and trying not to look down on instinct. "Miss Kavanagh is unable to interview you, Mr. Grey, but I have her questions."

He looks confused for a moment, then he glares at me.

"Did you volunteer to do this interview?" His voice, deadly quiet.

"No, I was drafted." My voice is weak and apologetic. He doesn't look very pleased so I stutter an explanation, "She's my roommate, um, Miss Kavanagh. She... I mean, Miss Kavanagh is indisposed, um, she's not feeling well, so she sent me in her place."

"That explains a great deal." He says almost to himself, and his tone is now warm and inviting.

"I hope you don't mind, Mr. Grey." I respond politely.

"Not at all," His expression is impassive but his eyes dance with amusement. "And you are?"

Does he not know who I am, or is he just asking to put on a show? He has to know, doesn't he? Well, I guess he does only know me as Stasia.

"Anastasia Steele." I give him my real name.

"I see." He says simply. I think I see the ghost of a smile playing on his lips but I can't be sure.

"Would you like to sit, Miss Steele?" He gestures towards the chairs near his desk.

"Yes, sir." I inwardly groan at addressing him as such, but it's so instinctively to do so, I can't help it. At least I can pass it off as being polite and having good manners, I'm not sure what I would have done if 'Master' would have slipped out, but I can almost guarantee that I would wish for a mysterious black hole to open and swallow me whole.

Once we are seated, I know he's watching me, but I try to avoid eye contact while I get everything ready. I have Kate's questions, the recorder is set and on my lap, I just need...

 _Where's my pencil?_

I look around, thinking it must have went flying with my fall, and then my eyes land on a row of neatly lined pencils on his desk.

I glance up at my m- I mean, Mr. Grey.

He quietly laughs, finally showing a small smile as he stands, buttoning his jacket as he does, and walking around his desk to hand me one of his pencils.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." I reply quietly as I accept it from him.

Instead of returning to his seat, he remains perched on his desk, waiting for me to begin.

I clear my throat before I do, "You are very young to have amassed such an empire. To what-"

"To what do I owe my success?" He guesses, interrupting me.

"Yup." I glance up at him through my lashes, it really is strange to look at him so freely.

"Seriously?"

I nod, saying, "It's what Ms. Kavanagh has written here, Mr. Grey."

He begins answering the question, but the answer he gives is very cryptic.

The interview continues with him moving about the room, answering each question asked, while I try desperately not to fantasize about our many scenes.

It's hard because I _know_ what being _with_ him is like. I can just imagine his hands all over my body, him dominating me, his large dick that is bulging in his pants... What I'm thinking about right now is bad enough, and it's already hot in here, if I added an office scene in my mind, I'd probably spontaneously combust.

"And do you have any interests outside of work?" I ask the next question, trying not to let it show that my mind is elsewhere, but my husky tone gives me away.

He's once again sitting behind his desk.

Master's eyes darken before he begins, making him look more desirable, if that's even possible. I bite my lip and press my thighs together, but Master's slight shake of his head makes me release my confined lip. A ghost of a smile is once again touching his lips, and I think he wants to praise me, but wont while I'm recording.

"I have varied interests, Miss Steele." Master finally answers, his eyes are now alight with wicked humor, and I flush when I realize what he means. "Very varied."

 _But that's sex..._

"But if you work so hard," Both in the boardroom and in the playroom, "What do you do to chill out?"

This isn't one of Kate's questions, but this is a rare opportunity to speak without permission, to question him, to look at him, and I will never get this opportunity again, I'm sure.

"Chill out?" He smiles, and this time he reveals his perfect white teeth. "Well, to 'chill out', as you put it, I sail, I fly, I indulge in various physical pursuits." I don't miss the way he shifts in his chair, confirming he's once again talking about being a dominant.

Is this really what relaxes him, or is he just hinting that he knows?

 _Of course he knows, Ana!_

I glance at Kate's questions, wanting to get off this sensitive subject. It seems no matter what I ask him, there's always an innuendo hinting towards him being a dominant, or sex, or something cryptic that only he would know the meaning of.

"You invest in manufacturing." I state, then ask, "Why, specifically?"

"I like to build things. I like to know how things work, what makes them tick, how they are constructed and deconstructed. And I have a love of shops. What can I say?"

"That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts as you're stated earlier." I flush when I realize I blurted this out, to my master no less.

"Possibly." He keeps his gaze on mine, and I can't tell if he's displeased or not, with his impassive expression. He must be a master at poker. "Though there are people who'd day I don't have a heart."

"Why would they say that?" I'm immediately upset, not only that someone would say this to him, but that he seems to believe it.

"Because they know me well."

My heart thuds hard in my chest when I realize I don't know him well. Is he deliberately rubbing this in my face?

"I'm a very private person, Miss Steele, I go a long way to protect my privacy." He explains when he notices the change in my demeanor.

I nod, understanding, and continue with the questions.

"Do you have a philosophy? If so, what is it?"

"I don't have a philosophy as such. Maybe a guiding principle. Carnegie's: 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' I'm very singular, driven, I like control, of myself, and those around me."

"So you want to posses things?" _Of course he does, he's a dominant, and he's been hinting that he is this whole interview._

"I want to deserve to possess them, but yes, bottom line, I do."

I just shake my head.

It sounds like we're talking about something other than what we are supposed to be talking about.

"What are your plans after graduation, Miss Steele?"

My brows twitch at his sudden question. I thought I was the one interviewing him.

I gasp when I remember he's going to be at my graduation, handing out the diplomas no less.

"I plan on moving here, to Seattle, with Kate, um, my roommate, Miss Kavanagh." And it's then that I realize he lives in Seattle, which means he's been making the long drive to the club every weekend this whole month, as well as a few times during the week, just to be with me. Why?

"Where?" He asks before I can process that thought further.

"The Pike Market District." I can't remember where specifically at the moment.

"Not far from me then." His eyes alight with that wicked humor again.

Flustered, because traveling to the club to scene with him would no longer be a problem, I move on quickly, before he can say anything more about that or get off topic again. I'm here to interview him for Kate, not the other way around, and I'm sure he's all too pleased with the idea of me moving closer to him, but that still does not solve our TPE dilemma.

"It says here you're not married." Thank goodness, though I'm unsure why he's not. "You've had to sacrifice family life for your work."

"That's not a question."

I flush and look down to ask the question about his family life, but the next topic sidetracks me.

"You were adopted?"

"That's a matter of public record." He's very terse, sounding more like my master now.

"Sorry, sir." I instinctively apologize and look down as he rounds his desk again.

I enjoy a punishment as much as the next submissive, but I don't enjoy upsetting my master. I guess, technically, he's no longer my master since our term is officially over. Maybe that's why he's been so lenient with me, or the fact that this is supposedly a business meeting.

"Do you have an actual question, Miss Steele?"

I look at Kate's notes and read out the next question.

"Are you gay?"

My mouth pops open, and I flush a deep shade, when I realize what I just asked _him_ of all people.

I stop the recorder since that was Kate's last question then I look up to apologize once again, this time on Kate's behalf, but his dark, yet amused expression stops me.

He pushes off of his desk and comes towards me.

I swallow hard and back up in my seat, as far as I'm able to, when he places his hands on the arm rests and leans in close. Smirking, he looks directly into my eyes.

Instead of going into sub-mode, I try to hold his eye contact. He really does have beautiful eyes, so it's not as hard of a task as I thought it would be.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Ana _Stasia_."

* * *

 _ **As always, I don't use a beta so all mistakes are mine.  
Please excuse any you find, I'm sure I missed some with my attempt at editing.**_

 ** _As of right now, this one-shot wont be continued..._**

 ** _P.S. I'm on Facebook now under the name_ Daisy Grey  
 _& in the group_ FSoG Fanfic Obsessed  
**

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing!_  
 _Laters,_  
**

 **{SdS}**


End file.
